Just once Or not
by AdennaN
Summary: She just knew accepting Ino's plans was a very bad idea. "Just once." she thought. Too bad fate had other plans for her. "Ino! He's here! Kill me now, please!" -SasuSaku- Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So I'm writing this because I think I should write some humor too not just dramatic crimes and stuff like that heh. Please R &R**

* * *

 **Just once, or not**

Chapter 1

Sakura wanted to die there and then. Maybe if she would pray enough the earth will accept her wishes and just open up and swallow her whole. She would rather burn in hell and have Satan laugh in her face than.. than _this_!

She knew for sure now, that the old guy up there hated her.. no, _despised_ her. He was probably sitting on a nice puffy cloud right now enjoying the fucking show while eating popcorn and laughing his head off.

Her body was stiff like a rock and she was sure that her most probably white, _terrified_ face didn't go well with her black dress. She damned all there existing Gods for playing with her life right now.

 _I hope you have lots of fun fucking with my life you oh so powerful entities!_

She was very tempted to go grab a knife from one of the tables around her and stab herself in the neck. This, this _mess_ \- she really didn't know how to name this situation- was really, one hundred percent _not_ expected.

Like for real, she has been the perfect girl for- her entire _life!_ She just graduated med school and she had been the _first_ in the whole year. Yes, she did had her- _moments_ , like you know. Maybe skipping some classes or having a crazy night with her girlfriends. But that was not bad _at all_. She does _not_ need to be punished.

Talking about crazy nights with her girlfriends -she reminded herself how she gotten herself in this disastrous, incredible, _unbelievable_ \- situation. It's not her fault. Like hell it is! It was her oh so called ex-best friend's fault. _Ex_ being the key word. Because when she will find that stupid trouble maker, blonde woman that always- _always_ \- has the most fucked up ideas _and_ brings everyone around her into her shit, she will _kill_ her.

 _Prepare bitch! Because I will find you and I'll make sure to take one of your oh so beloved designer shoes and stab you in the eye with the heel!_

She asked herself more than one hundred times in the last minutes why, _why_ , she let herself being corrupted. She can still hear Ino-pig's words.

'Come on Sak. You broke up with that threesome-wanting –still gorgeous but that's not the point- like when? Two years ago? It's time to have some fuuuuun.'

Let me explain this to you. When Ino says _fun_ , be sure that the slut means nothing good. It will most probably get everyone into some big trouble or awkward position. She remembers clearly as water, black on white –white as her face in this moment- that once her cute idiotic friend got them and another girlfriend of theirs' into the fucking _holding cell_ into a police station! She was so angry in that moment that some demonic unknown spirit took control over her and the cops _needed_ to put her into a different cell. If not, Sakura is sure she would have been, now and for the rest of her life, in a fucking prison sharing a cell with some tattooed big woman that will threaten to stab her in her sleep with a rusty knife or some lesbian trying to rape her everytime she blinked. Thanks God –in that moment because now she damned all Gods of course- Ino's cousin was nice enough to bail them out. _That_ without telling a word about it to her parents.

If Deidera wasn't like the best cousin on earth and she would have needed to call her father, now she would have been 6 feet underground.

But, back to the story in hand. Ino just had this glorious idea that she, Sakura, needs some _fun._ Telling her that she did push away every guy that came in her direction before he could even say a word to her –blame her ex on that- , the blonde decided that she _needed_ to have some interactions with a man. And when she decided this? On a fucking club night with the girls, after she already had some nice tasty alcoholic and fruity- with cute umbrellas on top- cocktails.

Of course, she wasn't that of a light drinker. She actually could hold her alcohol pretty well. So she ,of course, said a serious and flat _NO_ to her friend's idea.

That, _until Ino practically and shameless pushed God know how many shots and other unknown strong drinks down my throat. The evil witch planed it all, I swear. And she will pay for it!_

So that Ino's idea wasn't to just go have a nice talk with some random guy in a club full of intoxicated people –not that _that_ could have been possible after she ingested a good quantity of alcohol-. Oh no, her glamorous _Nobel worth_ idea was to spend the night with one. Ino said it like it was the most natural thing.

'Sak, people nowadays do it all the time. You were always so loyal and stuff and look where _that_ got you. Get over your fail ex relationship. Just have a one night stand with a hot guy and then never see him again. It is simple like that. '

And she all so sweetly winked at her and demanded she had find a good looking piece of man in the next hour.

Just to explain some things about her ex relationship.. It was actually lovely for about one and a half year before she caught him in _her_ apartment, in _her_ bed fucking some other chick. If you ask yourself if anything could be worse than that, know that yes, It could be _worse._ The –still gorgeous but that's not the point- guy, _Sai_ , had the audacity not just to give her a look like he didn't do anything wrong but to plop out the most _incredible_ question Sakura ever heard.

'Do you want to join Sakura?'

Sakura is still waiting for her medal and diploma for not killing the fucker there and then. Her first thought when she realized what he just asked was to cut the man's dick off, slap him with it to unconsciousness, then dig it down his throat.

Even if the thought was more than appealing she decided to just slap the shit out of him, punch him in the guts, push him _and_ the slut out of her apartment _naked_ , before of course, slamming the door in their faces.

So after that not so nice experience with the men kind she wanted nothing to do with the bastards for a long, _long_ time. Until Ino's idea plopped up and she got intoxicated, that's it.

Couldn't really reject the blonde's blabbering –because when she wanted.. fuck that.. every fucking day she was talking without even breathing and giving Sakura a headache twice a day- she just started to look around for some hot guy.

It was really not long until her eyes landed on some _tasty_ piece of meat –cough man cough-. If it wasn't for his aristocratic and to-die-for looks, or for the most sexiest smirk she had ever see, Sakura was sure that that dark aura around him got her attention.

She could compare it with some kind of drug, because the moment she got into his perimeter and more than that, locked eyes –oh those obsidian soul-penetrating orbs- with him, she knew she just found the perfect guy. And the way she looked at her, checking her out and undressing her with his eyes, Sakura knew she was _very_ close to melt into a horny intoxicated puddle.

The deity, who looked a few years older than her –that if her intoxicated state didn't play with her mind-, didn't waste his time. She saw him lick his lower lip in the most please-take-me-now way and bit it right after that and then made his way to her, his head held high and that smirk plastered all over his perfect thin _kissable_ lips.

Sakura didn't know if she should take a few steps back. The way he was walking and looking at her, that dark and almost suffocating aura around him made him look like some predator. And _she_ was his helpless prey. He looked like some demon who just crawled from hell –even if he did look like all the Gods graved his features and made him the most _sinfully_ delicious man on earth- ready to suck her soul.

And that's what he did. Except, of course, he didn't suck her soul, but her neck and other _inappropriate spots_ that she refuse to think about. She did felt like he penetrated her soul though –and not her soul alone, but again, she refuse to think about inappropriate things-.

She would never deny it, even if she wouldn't -under no circumstances- say it out loud, had the best night of her life. The demonic slash angelic man was not just gorgeous in all his being, but he was the hottest and the best thing that ever happened to her into a bed. Or maybe into her whole life, but that's not important. Just the moment he kissed her she could swear that he dragged her into heaven –or hell, because that _hot_ she felt- . Not only that, she was sure that in that moment when she placed his hands on her body, she could have easily _drown_ a child into her _panties_.

Getting over the hormones inducing thoughts, yes, it was, indeed, the _best_ night of her life. That, or course if you cut out of the equation how she woke up in _his_ bed, in _his_ apartment, near a _naked him_ and with an incredible sensation of nausea. And then not only that she _oh not so fabulous_ puked in _his_ bathroom, in _his_ toilet, but she woke _him_ too in the process.

So yeah, after he had to assist her while puking in his own -not so clean anymore- toilet, and she had to do the walk of shame out of his apartment, looking like a homeless woman too, she was one hundred percent she never _ever_ wanted to see him again.

 _That's_ the exact thing she did. They didn't share numbers, emails or facebook.. not even names. She didn't even know what his name was. And _that_ , was perfectly fine with her.

The plan was going perfect, until you know, gods had to play with her life and make her want to die. Why?

It was two weeks later after the- _incident_. Her parents are some business tycoons and today was the day they held this big party at some luxurious place that she was sure cost more than her _life_. She didn't like or dislike this parties. It was just.. normal. She would mostly spend time with her friends, which were always invited, and from time to time her parents would call for her so she could meet some of his good friends slash partners.

'This is my lovely daughter, Sakura. She is a future-doctor and I can't express in words how much I love her and how proud I am of her' her father will always say.

Few people knew that, 6 years ago, just before she graduated from high school her father almost disowned her when she said that she will _not_ take his company when the time came because she wanted to study medicine and become a surgeon. Finally -after a broken vase and a lot of swearing and yelling- her father, allowed her to do whatever she wanted to. _But_ -this being the key word- if she fails even one exam or doesn't finish med school in top of her class, he will be sure to have her adopted by Satan.

 _Which doesn't sound that bad in this exact moment._

Sakura finally remembered that she was in the most awkward moment in her life. No, awkward was an underestimation. _This_ was the most terrifying, absurd, unlucky, why-the-hell-this-has-to-happen-to-me, gods-love-to-play-with-my-sanity moment of her life. _Why?_

Because the _demon_ had _somehow_ entered her parents' party. And she was sure as fuck that it was _him._ You can't confuse that body and pitch black hair with no ones'. It's like confusing your own face with somebody else'. Not only that, but _he_ was standing all tall and glorious near another older man –possibly his father-, right in front of _her_ father. Damned be her luck. The bastards' family must have some close connections with her parents then. And that's bad. _Very bad._

 _Why in the name of all the Gods that are enjoying this right now is_ he _–because I still don't know his name- here?!_

She tried to collect herself and stop glancing at that appealing knife. She will simply try to ignore him. Maybe lock herself in the bathroom for the rest of the night will work. She will go there unnoticed and stay there until this _shit_ is done and the half-angelic-half-demonic man will jump back into his hell hole –or fly back to heaven-. She still couldn't decide which one.

So she made the best plan.

 _Leave unnoticed by everyone –which was hard may I tell you because of my fucking_ pink _hair- , find Ino, kill Ino, find someone to blame for her death and then lock myself into the bathroom until morning. Yea, that will work._

Or not. Just as she was about to slip out from the room, the worst thing that could happen, just _happened._ Her father caught sight of her and in an instant he was waving his hand to her, indicating she should go there. _There,_ where _he_ was also present.

And then, this evil creatures who was playing _sick_ jokes with her life, had to, _had_ to put salt on the wound.

 _His_ oh-so-fine body turned slightly into the direction where her father was waving, and his face contorted from a bored – still-the-most-beautiful-face-she-ever-saw - into the most malice and devious cocky expression that existed, his damn perfect smirk so wide that it barely fit his face.

Sakura knew in that moment, no.. she was absolutely sure that she was _cursed_. And not only that, but someone will _die_ tonight _._ She will stab herself with that knife she was still thinking about, _that_ after she will stab Ino with her own heels and do an exorcism on the Satan's child that was smirking at her in that exact moment.

As she awkwardly made her way to her own humiliation –because she knew that now she couldn't just run, could she- she kept praying for a freaking comet to come and hit the earth right then. Or maybe some sniper who had a secret grudge on her will shoot her from the building on the other side of the street.

 _What the fuck happened with that Apocalypse? Shouldn't it have come already years ago? Helooo, still waiting mother fucker!_ This _is the moment!_

TBC

* * *

 **A/N : Whooooo**

 **I had so much fun writing this. Please let me know if you enjoyed it and if I should write a few more chapters. REVIEW! This is important for me so I know if I did a good job with this and if I should continue it. Thanks heh.**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because you guys seemed to like this I decided to make a few more chapters for this.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review, favorite the story and followed it. You're awesome!**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just once, or not**

 **Last time:**

 _His_ oh-so-fine body turned slightly into the direction where her father was waving, and his face contorted from a bored – still-the-most-beautiful-face-she-saw - into the most malice and devious cocky expression that existed, his damn perfect smirk so wide that it barely fit his face.

Sakura knew in that moment, no.. she was absolutely sure that she was _cursed_. And not only that, but someone will _die_ tonight _._ She will stab herself with that knife she was still thinking about, _that_ after she will stab Ino with her heels and do an exorcism on the Satan's child what was smirking at her in that exact moment.

As she awkwardly made her way to her own humiliation –because she knew that now she couldn't just run, could she- she kept praying for a freaking comet to come and hit the earth right now. Or maybe some sniper who had a secret grudge on her will shoot her from the building on the other side of the street.

 _What the fuck happened with that Apocalypse? Shouldn't it have come already years ago? Helooo, still waiting mother fucker!_ This _is the moment!_

* * *

Chapter 2

He never liked to see someone from a one night stand again after the said night- it was just normal after all. It's a _one_ night stand. So you really shouldn't see that person ever again. It's an unwritten rule, right?

Things changed a little when he saw the girl he had slept with –he couldn't quite remember when- at the same party he was with his family. More than that, from the way the man in front of him smiled and waved his hand fanatically at the pink-haired woman, he knew that she must be the business-man's daughter.

Naturally, he would be beyond pissed to see a woman he had his way with again; especially when they all seemed to want something more with him- as if. He guessed, that wasn't the case with the woman that was now walking to them. She glared so hard towards him, that he was actually surprised. If looks could kill, he would have been dead from the second she made eye contact with him. Her killing intent came in waves and hit him like some daggers.

He couldn't really blame her. The situation was kind of awkward- for her. Because he doesn't do _awkward_. He is _never_ awkward. He could pretend that he never met her before. That was definitely something he would do. Too bad –for the pink-haired woman who looked like she will jump on him any moment and not in a nice way- he actually enjoyed the way her face was red from both embarrassment and pure furry. _Oh well, might as well have some fun._

* * *

Sakura held her eyes into slits. That… that stupid perfect idiot deity gave her that _look_ –that one that she was more than one hundred percent sure meant no good-. So how many chances did she have the man forgot about her. Probably none after she saw the malice on his face. _Damned be men and their stupid dicks!_ Because those _things_ brought her just trouble! She wouldn't have the Sai incident if he didn't have a dick. She wouldn't have slept with the cocky bastard in front of her if he didn't have a _dick._ She wouldn't have been born if her dad didn't have- _okay, too far. Relax Sakura. Just say hi and then leave. Yeah? Okay._

"Uhm, hello," she managed to say between clenched teeth and lips forming a fake smile. _God, I think I look like Sai._

"Sakura, sweety," said her father, flashing a perfect teeth-showing smile and placing a warm hand on her back. "This is Uchiha Fugaku; my old highschool best friend and one of my business partners," he continued, turning his head to face the other older man.

 _Oh joy! Highschool best-friend… I just fucked with my dad's highschool friend's_ son _!_ Sakura stretched out a hand to shake and Fugaku gladly took it into his bigger one for a short shake. He didn't smile or anything, just bowed his head a little. The pinkette's smile on the other hand.. couldn't be more forced. _Please don't let me look like I'm constipated._

Mr. Uchiha then turned his head to _him_ and slammed a hand into his back. Sakura almost snorted. What a great time is for everyone to spend it with their fathers. She would have laughed at the strong glare _he_ sent toward the older man; that if she wouldn't have remembered that she was in the most awkward moment of her life.

"Introduce yourself to the wonderful lady, son," Fugaku commanded to the gorgeous man and Sakura asked herself if by any chance he is an ex-army soldier or something. He did look like one. His back was as straight as possible, his shoulders stiff and his face emotionless. Not to mention his tone when he talked; it was all cold and commanding.

His _son_ , turned his head and locked eyes with her and baaaam, there was again –that idiotic sinfully gorgeous malicious grin-. He extended a perfect sculptured arm and raised his thin dark eyebrows –Sakura was sure they had a better form than hers- slightly when she just stared at him. First it started with her glaring as hard as possible then she took a better glance at him and _Damn! He is even hotter than_ that _night._ She has a short flashback about how he looked then. He had a pair of dark fitting jeans, a grey V-neck tight shirt that showed very, _very_ well how often he goes to the gym and some black Vans. He was dressed casual, really, and he still looked _amazing._

Now as her eyes wandered on his body.. her imaginary hormones-thermometer just crashed. His black suit, which looked even more expensive than her designer dress, fitted him _perfectly._ _I guess demons do know how to dress._ Because she just decided, he wasn't an angel. Fuck no; he was a demon. You can look like sin itself and have dark aura surround you and then that _devious_ smirk without being one, right?

And really, his white shirt looked ready to burst in any moment because _that_ tight was on him. If Sakura looked close enough, she could almost count his 6-pack. Why didn't he button-up that suit coat again? _Nevermind, he would look like the most expensive piece of meat in the refrigerator anyways._ Sakura wanted to slap herself at her lame thought.

And then there was a cough near her, bringing her back to reality and she blushed when three pairs of eyes were glued on her. There was her father who probably wanted to yell at her that she has no manners and he didn't raise her to make people wait with their extended hands.

Then there was a pair of onyx eyes who were just analyzing her, most probably they didn't even realize that she was just standing there like some stupid statue and not making any move to take into her arm the extended hand. _Doesn't his arm hurt already? Of course not, I mean look at that_ muscles; _I bet he can hold the whole building with that!_

And the last pair, oh yes. Those other onyx eyes that held malice and all evil into them and they just _stared._ Sakura wasn't sure if their owner planned to destroy the planet or just her personally. Last time they met he completely destroyed her body –in a good way, may I tell you- but now.. Sakura wasn't so sure if she could stay another moment with the evil creature. He might grow some black wings and a pair of horns and drag her to hell with him. _No, thank you!_

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said smoothly, like he needed his honey-like voice to make her melt more.

She coughed awkwardly when she took his hand and shook it quite fast before _forcing_ hers out of his grasp. Forced, yes, because he held her so tight that she actually thought no blood ran through that hand for a moment. "Sakura. Uhm, Sakura Haruno," she finished more confidently than the first word that almost got out like a stutter.

And there was silence. Like even the background music seemed to stop as Sakura saw her father and _Sasuke's_ –because she now knows his name. Joy!- father share a mysterious look. _Don't you dare, dad!_ And she gave him a pleading look that clearly said 'I beg you, father!' but of course, she was completely ignored.

"What wonderful kids we have, Fugaku, ne?" Kizashi, Sakura's father said joyful. Too joyful even for an almost-always-happy person like him. Which really made the pink-haired woman wonder how in the name of God her father was _best friends_ with someone so emotionless like Uchiha Fugaku.

"Dad, I'm twenty-four," informed Sakura a little annoyed. Kids? Hah, these two _wonderful kids_ had sex two weeks ago. But yeah, nevermind, wonderful kids indeed.

"She's right, Kizashi," said Fugaku and he almost _smiled_ at Sakura. _The fuck?!_ "Sasuke is twenty-seven already. They grow up fast."

 _Oh yeah, so fast we grow. You know what else grew? His penis when he slammed me into the wall and kissed me like an animal. Yup, tears, they grow up so fast._ Sakura shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She really needed to leave, fast. Staying near the gorgeous man and his father who seemed to get interested in her wasn't a good idea, at all.

"Dad, I think Ino wanted to meet me at the bathroom," started Sakura and she gave her father and sweet smile, "It was a pleasu-" she wanted to continue while turning to face the Uchiha men but, of course, life was never easy.

"Nonsense, sweatheart. I saw Ino earlier at the bar with her boyfriend," said Mr. Haruno, smiling back at Sakura. _Ha! Boyfriend. Sure! The slut has her claws on some hot guy again! She better enjoy her last time with a man._ "You know what? It's been a while since I had the chance to have a drink and a nice talk with my old friend." _No.._ "You should show Sasuke around, dear. Maybe show him the balcony and the view; it's his first time at one of our parties." _Well that explains why I never saw him before. But still,_ _No!_ Kizashi then turned to face Sasuke and Fugaku, "I've brought some amazing wine from Europe. I have a few bottles in the limousine. Sakura can show you the way and have a taste, son," finished Kizashi with a wink, facing Sasuke. _Oh hell NO!_

"That's actually a great idea. I'm more into strong drinks but Sasuke loves wine," added Fugaku. For a moment Sakura saw the same glint of malice in his eyes like in his son. _The devil apple doesn't fall far from the evil tree ah?_

She was _this_ close to open her mouth and find some lame excuse why she couldn't go taste wine with Sasuke because hell –Sasuke, her, alcohol? No way. Too bad the same man opened his mouth first.

"I'd love to," he said almost huskily and she wondered if really no one heard the way Sasuke's word were really too sweet. But then another thing interested her. As in, why did he want to go with her? He seemed to believe in that unspoken rule that they shouldn't meet or talk again last time. What, now he just decided he would love some wine? With her? In the limousine? Which is parked in the underground? Where is dark and really nobody? _Hell no! Fuck you and your love for wine Uchiha!_

"Actually, I really have to-" Sakura tried to excuse herself for the second time and again, someone interrupted her.

Kizashi leaned into her, head bowed to whisper into her ear, while his eyes remain on his guests. "I wanted to tell you this later but maybe I should tell you now that I talked to Tsunade, you know who she is right," he started to whisper into her ear and Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of Tsunade. Senju Tsunade was one of the most renown surgeon in the whole country and not only. She was one of the best out there! "She's accepted to take you as her apprentice. Of course, I can always tell her you're not interested," he finished with a sly grin on his face.

Sakura turned pale at the threat in her father's word. She gave him a look that said 'You wouldn't.'. Because really, her father knew very well how much she _loved_ Senju Tsunade. She would kill to work under her. Or maybe save people would be better said? Well, whatever. Anyways, Kizashi wouldn't dare to set on fire his daughter only chance to such an amazing opportunity would he? The look her father sent her said otherwise. _I can't believe him.._

Sakura cleared her throat and forced a smile to her red-painted lips. "Great," she almost shrieked in fake –so fake, a Barbie doll from China would be jealous- enthusiasm. "Just, give me a moment to go to the bathroom, okay?" she asked, but her eyes were focused on Fugaku.

"Of course. Sasuke will wait for you at the front door," said Fugaku toneless before facing his son, "right?"

"Right," Sasuke repeated. He knew there is no way he could get away. Not that he wanted to really. Even if he usually gets annoyed with women, Sakura seemed a little different. And that because she didn't try to jump and kiss him, neither did she had the intention to impress his father –women usually did that so they could get his acceptance-. Too bad no women got Fugaku's attention other than his own wife, Mikoto, of course. He was curious why his father seemed so pleased to leave him with Sakura though.

Even more, if he remembers good enough, the woman was indeed good in bed -not that he will ever admit that to her. After all he was the oh-so-fine-man with the perfect body, mind and face. Right? _Right_. He doesn't even have to _try_ to have women at his feet.

And then she met _her_. The one woman who had sex with him and then _she_ tried to ignore him. Her black dress fitting her hourglass body perfectly; emerald eyes contoured with a black eyeliner and smokey make-up that shinned even brighter than her expensive jewelry; lips red and full; heels that made her feet look long as The big Chinese wall.

He mentally agreed that she looked stunning. _Wrong move not to acknowledge that you want me._ He wondered how much she could take before she will snap.

"Okay then, I'll see you there, _Sasuke_ ," she said flashing him a smile that didn't reach her eyes that were narrowed into slits.

 _What's her problem really?_ Like yeah, they had sex and then never talked again. But still, she didn't look like that bothered her. Then there she was, glaring at him like he killed her whole family then took a bath in their blood. It's not even he's fault that _her_ father wanted her to show him the way to that amazing wine or whatever. He accepted just because he wanted to piss her off. That's all ok? It's not like he thought more than ten times if her lingerie is black and lacy like her dress. Na-uh. No way.

Well and maybe he did want to taste that wine. He was a wine lover, can't blame him.

And maybe taste other things.

Sakura walked as fast as she could in her high-heeled silver stilettos. The moment she saw a blonde curled hair at the bar, she practically flew there, not really caring if the Uchiha guys saw that she took other turn than to the bathroom. Fury burned inside her as she grabbed her so called best friend by the arm and dragged her finally, to the lady's room.

"Hey, pinky bitch, what the hell?" Ino yelled but Sakura completely ignored her. After all, the blonde slut is lucky that she's still alive. "Do you have any idea from what _hot_ conversation you pulled me from? If you are jealou-"

"Shut up, slutty pig!" snapped Sakura as soon as she slammed the door shut.

"Excuse you!" huffed the blonde, throwing her curled hair over her shoulder and glaring at her pink-haired childhood friend. "If you've become some nun the-"

"Ino!" yelled Sakura hysterically and the said girl gave her an unimpressed look, "He's here! Kill me now, please!"

Ino watched her with curiosity and blinked a few times. "Huh? Who's here?" she asked confused.

" _Him!"_ snarled Sakura at her while throwing her manicured hands up in the air, then down, looking ready to sacrifice herself; which she was.

"Him?" asked Ino again dumbfolded. One perfect blonde eyebrow raised when she saw Sakura turn red –probably from anger- and shook her head. "Are you high?" she suddenly asked excited. "Because I swear you're such a bad friend if you smoked without me." Ino crossed her arms over her low-cut neck and pinned her with a hard gaze.

Sakura looked at her incredulously. "I didn't drug myself you idiot," she said and rolled her eyes because no matter how angry she was on her friend –because really, it was her fault that _this_ happened- she just couldn't help it. Ino was stupid as a board sometimes. _No, I take that back. That's an insult to the trees._

"Then who in the name of Adonis is _him_?" asked Ino, again.

 _Nice choice of words there,_ thought Sakura. Adonis suited him very well. _Good job Ino! Ding-ding. 100points. Score!_

" _Him_ , as in Uchiha Sasuke," said Sakura finally. She felt pissed off just at the sound of his name.

"Oooh, that yummi piece of man you mean. I know, I saw him," responded Ino excited. A second later she frowned and hmph-ed. "He's an ass though. Hot as hell but cold as an ice cube when it comes to his personality." She grabbed a strand of blonde hair and swirled it like she does when she thinks of something and there it was! That malefic glint. Huray! "You should definitely seduce him. I mean, I head he is like really sophomoric but look at you guuurl. You're hotter than the sun. You can do it!" she winked at her.

Sakura wanted to slam her head into the large mirror but it will be a shame really. Who cleaned them did a very good job and Sakura didn't want to piss on their work. "Him, Ino, is the guy from two weeks ago," stated Sakura, trying to mentally prepare for the tsunami.

Ino gave her a confused glace.

Sakura sighed exasperated. A handicapped fly will be smarter. "Two weeks ago.. at the club.. you said I should-" started Sakura to clarify to the stupid blonde friend but then Ino's eyes widened in realization.

"No you didn't…" she murmured surprised. She stayed silent for a while, contemplating all the details from that night, while her mouth was very similar to a fish trying to breathe on earth. Oh yes, the tsunami was close; _so close._

"You fucked Sasuke Uchiha!" yelled Ino suddenly and Sakura smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Shout louder, you bitch!" whispered-yelled the pinkette sarcastically, glaring at Ino.

"Oh em gee!" squealed the blonde, making Sakura take her hand back before it was full of spit, and grabbed both Sakura's shoulders. Her face neared Sakura's and she shook her petite form, "You fucked Uchiha Sasuke. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke," she repeated.

"Stop saying it again and again, would you?" snarled Sakura at her, pushing her arms away.

"You're suuuuch a _bitch!_ How could you hide from me that you fucke-?!"

"Stop. Saying. It!" snapped Sakura, and she turned to face herself in the mirror.

"You know, I thought we were friends. _Best friends_. I guess I was wrong," said Ino faking a sniff.

"Fuck off." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Seriously Sak. This is like killing someone and calling someone else to help you hide the body," she glared at Sakura, betrayed.

The pink-haired woman gave her a strange look. "Well I will have to call someone else to help me hide _your_ body," said Sakura, grinning.

"Ha! You should thank me bitch! I helped you fu-," and she stopped herself at the look Sakura sent her, "whatever. What's the problem anyways?"

"What the problem?" asked Sakura ironically. "The _problem_ is that he's here and his dad is my dad's friend from highschool."

"Oh my god, your dad will have a heart attack if he ever finds out you had sex with his childhood friend's son," said Ino, not feeling a bit of pity for Sakura.

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious, Sherlock," Sakura retorted, flashing Ino one of her fuck-you smiles. "The worse thing is that I have to go give him wine from the limo." Her hands came down her face in frustration.

Aaaaaand again that glint in those blue eyes. "That's perfect!"

"The hell it is. It was a one-time thing Ino.. you said that yourself, remember?" Sakura whined, "I don't want anything with him. He's evil and he will drag me down into hell."

Ino raised her eyebrows, "You sure you aren't high or something?"

"Ino…"

"Nope," she interrupted cheerfully, "you go there and have fun." _Again the_ fun _thing,_ thought Sakura mentally slapping herself. She didn't have time to protest because Ino opened the door and pushed her out right in someone's chest.

The door closed behind her and she released a loud "Fuck!" She loved her nose, okay? Sakura really didn't want to break it. _Thank_ _you_.

"Me?" asked a smoky voice and Sakura wanted to run to the balcony and jump. Too bad she couldn't because two strong hands kept her in place, holding her waist.

 _Inooooo! I'm gonna rip your eyes out and make myself a key ring with them, you traitress!_

* * *

TBC

 **A/N: Frankly, I am not too happy with this chapter. I wanted it sooo much better. But I don't know.. there's something I don't like in it. It's a little longer, yes.. but.. ugh.**

 **Hope you liked it though. I tried my best even if I don't think it's as funny as I wanted it to be.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE. It's so important for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is anybody still reading this hm? Okay OKAY, I know I am suuuuch a bitch. I took forever to update because.. okay I was a piece of lazy shit too, but I was busy. I swear. Had the worst year and still have. Took a day off from studying to write this so please tell me your opinion on this. As always, I think I could have done better. But hey, I did my best to write a longer chapter after all that wait. I'm so so so sorry.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review, favorite the story and followed it. You're awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just once, or not**

 **Last time:**

"Oh my god, your dad will have a heart attack if he ever finds out you had sex with his childhood friend's son," said Ino, not feeling a bit of pity for Sakura.

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious, Sherlock," Sakura retorted, flashing Ino one of her fuck-you smiles. "The worse thing is that I have to go give him wine from the limo." Her hands came down her face in frustration.

Aaaaaand again that glint in those blue eyes. "That's perfect!"

"The hell it is. It was a one-time thing Ino.. you said that yourself, remember?" Sakura whined, "I don't want anything with him. He's evil and he will drag me down into hell."

Ino raised her eyebrows, "You sure you aren't high or something?"

"Ino…"

"Nope," she interrupted cheerfully, "you go there and have fun." _Again the_ fun _thing,_ thought Sakura mentally slapping herself. She didn't have time to protest because Ino opened the door and pushed her out right in someone's chest.

The door closed behind her and she released a loud " !" She loved her nose, okay? Sakura really didn't want to break it. _Thank_ _you_.

"Me?" asked a smoky voice and Sakura wanted to run to the balcony and jump. Too bad she couldn't because two strong hands kept her in place, holding her waist.

 _Inooooo! I'm gonna rip your eyes out and make myself a key ring with them, you traitress!_

Chapter 3

His fucking strong cologne went up her nostrils and made Sakura dizzy for a few seconds. Yes, that was the reason for her dizziness; absolutely _not_ the way that idiot was holding her. And that definitely didn't bring spicy, hot, panties-wetting memories back into her head. Not at all.

 _For the love of God!_ She coughed awkwardly, placed her hands on his chest -clearly a bad decision- and with the last drop of her sanity, pushed him away from her. Unfortunately, the man barely moved an inch. The next second, his hands left her body and she almost, _almost, okay?_ felt like begging him to put them back on her body. Ignoring her stupid needy body, she turned around as fast as she could, ready to leave to fuck that place before she does something stupid.

"Really? What are you, twelve?" Sasuke talked right when she placed her foot down. Well that was for real something that would make her turn around. She is a mature woman! Nobody calls her a kid and gets away with it. Even though, if she thinks about it, she probably looked like a retarded kid that drank coffee and ate a lot of sugar and now is running in circles. _Arrrrh!_

"Excuse you, what's your problem?" she snapped at him, arms crossed over her chest and a pink eyebrow raised in irritation.

"My problem?" he scoffed back at her, "you're acting like a child who got his favorite toy stolen."

She opened her mouth to tell the motherfucker to go buy a toy and shove it up his ass. Hah, calling her a child when he is the one following her everywhere like she's his fucking mommy. _I would like him to be my daddy though. Oh my God, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sasuke talked again before she had the chance to throw some mean words at him. "You're literally ignoring the fact that we met before, trying to hide from me and all that shit. Can you cut the crap?" he continued, annoyance displayed on his perfect crafted face.

Sakura laughed as fake as she could, turned around again –she will get dizzy if she keeps on doing that- and stormed in the direction of the balcony. She isn't sure why she did that, really. She was just so pissed. How dare him act so mighty and mature with her? She can do whatever the fuck she wants, okay? So if she decided to ignore what happened between them, it's her problem. Why can't he just do the freaking same? On the other hand, she was angry on herself too. When he is near her all she can think about is him above her, his lips on hers, his hands on her body, his.. his his _his_. It was literally too much for her. She can't do it. Na-uh. Sakura never felt so frustrated in her whole life. Not even when she got that bad grade in her second year of med school because the teacher clearly didn't like her and when she clearly did exceptional on that exam. _Asshole._ That was frustrating but _this_.. this was the mother of all the frustrating and annoying moments in her life.

"Stop acting childish and let's talk like adults, how about that?" it was _him_ again. Following her _again_. She went to the balcony for fresh air to clear her mind, not to have that Devil's son come after her asking for some serious conversation. Fuck him! Can't he just leave her alone? She's going crazy just knowing he's standing right behind her. _Okay Sakura, breath, act cool, talk about whatever the fuck he wants to talk about and then leave. Yeah? Yeah, cool. You can do it._

"Okay smartass, what the fuck do you want to talk about?" She asked trying hard not to sound annoyed but failed. Her arms crossed over her chest again while she let the balcony's marble railing support her body. Oh how she wished in that moment to just jump over it. She would happily die, for real. Plus, her ghost's would look sexy as fuck in the dress she was wearing; just perfect to haunt the motherfucker for the rest of his life. Or maybe she will go straight to hell and he'll be waiting for her at the gates with that sinful idiotic smirk of his. _Back to Earth Sakura._ Emerald eyes watched him intently, waiting for him to talk.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes at her words. She just has to curse every five seconds. "First of all, stop running away from me. I'm not going to eat you." And just as he finished that sentence, a wide grin plastered on his face.

 _How about you eat my foot when I'll shove it down your throat hm?_ thought Sakura exasperated. She's doing her best not to fall into her own dirty thoughts and he isn't helping at all. "Can you get to the point without making dirty innuendos?"

"As if you didn't like whe-" he talked again, his voice smooth and his eyes lingering on her body like a hungry lion, but Sakura cut him.

"Okay, if this is what you want to talk about then I'll just leave and you can go fuck yourself with a fork," she finished with her head snapping to her left, trying to stay calm and not punch the bastard in the guts.

He coughed, trying to get rid of his own thoughts and proceeded with what he really wanted to talk about. "Okay fine. Now listen," at this, Sakura moved her eyes towards him again, "why are you acting like you don't know me?"

"Because, first of all, I don't know you," she was more collected this time and she was telling the truth after all, "and don't say that's not true because we literally just had sex. We didn't stay and talk about our past and future dreams. I didn't even know your name until this evening for God's sake." What did he want from her really? Why is he so annoyed because of that? Sakura really couldn't understand him.

"That's not an excuse for why you acted the way you did. You were all moody and giving me murderous glares. If anything, you just made both my father and yours suspicious," he said giving her a look that definitely meant that he thinks she's stupid for acting like that.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Perfect, what did you want me to do? Get on my knees and suck your dick?"

Sasuke was absolutely surprised how she could keep her annoyed expression on while saying such stupidity. Even the corner of his mouth moved upward a bit. "I don't know what fetishes you have, but I'd prefer to not have my father witness such thing," he cracked a smug smile at her. He wouldn't deny it. She was something else; he barely managed to stop himself from letting out a chuckle.

The look on Sakura's face was one of shock at first, then it dissolved into an angry one. "My fetish right now is to snap your neck."

"Again with all that hate. Why the fuck are you so pissed with me?" Sasuke asked, pinning her with a strong gaze.

"We had sex!" she whispered-screamed at him, with a face full of terror. How couldn't he understand what was her problem? Does he have a red line on his ID?

Sasuke gave her a half unimpressed glance. _What? Is she suffering from amnesia?_ "I know, I wasn't that drunk as _some_ of us," he replied amused.

"I wasn't drunk." At the way Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, she sighed and continued, "Okay, I was a bit tipsy."

"Tipsy? My toilet wouldn't say that," he chucked back at her because really, he couldn't help himself. The memories of a very hangover Sakura, puking into his bathroom came into his mind and it was _hilarious_. She looked like a complete mess; he couldn't even find himself to be angry on her.

Her cheeks flustered the slightest and the raven-haired man couldn't help but think she looks cute when she's embarrassed. A second after, she was glaring like crazy at him. And there she goes, the cute flustered girl.

"Nevermind that. Yeah, we had sex. What's the problem? Do you regret it now and throw all this hate towards me like I should feel guilty? I didn't force my-" he started, amusement all gone; because if that's what she was doing, it was pure crazy and unfair. Even for a banshee like her.

"No!" she interrupted him, almost screaming and immediately regretting for sounding so desperate. "It's nothing like that. Our dads are _friends_ ; since fucking _high school_ ," she said, doing her best not to grab him by his shirt collar and shake him to understand what the fuck is wrong. Was he dense like her soon-to-be dead bitch? Doesn't he realize how fucked up the situation is. Not to mention awkward as fuck.

"So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _Clearly, I'm surrounded by idiots._ "And you're here, you fucking dumbass," she glared at him and tapped his chest with her finger, as if to make her point.

Sasuke was confused. Yes their fathers seem to be good friends, yes they had sex, yes he's here. And? Is he missing the point? She's going all mad on him because of that? It doesn't make sense. "So?" he repeated.

"So? So?" Sakura imitated his words, "What are you, fucking retarded? Do you have no idea what this means? Didn't you catch all those glances between our fathers? They definitely want to hang out more often. _It_ means that I'll see more of _you_."

Okay wow, Sasuke felt really insulted. What does the bitch mean? Every girl would _die_ to stay near him for a minute. And there she goes insinuating she wouldn't like that? At all? _Excuse me?_

Sakura finally sighed, realizing that wasn't really how she wanted to put those words. "Okay, the sex was.. uhm, amazing. Yeah, but I thought I'll never see you again. I can just have _brunch_ with your family without thinking about other _stuff._ " She coughed and waited for him to speak because she didn't know how else to explain why the fuck he should pack his things and move in other country.

Sasuke literally laughed. Which was odd, because he wasn't the type to get easily amused; but this woman.. her problem is that she can't stay around him without having dirty thoughts? That wasn't something unexpected. Sasuke knew he was all packed but the way she looks all frustrated because of it; that is freaking funny.

"What are you laughing at, dork?" Oh Sakura wasn't amused at all. _What a freaking asshole. Asking for a serious conversation then laughing at me._

The man needed a few more seconds to compose himself but the way his grin grew made Sakura's mind to think of many ways to kill him right there. She could use so many things. Even her freaking nails. "Ok, so let me see if I get this straight? You hate me because you can't stop thinking about how you would like me to fuck you senseless?"

Sakura groaned like an animal. "Are you shitting me? That's not the point! The _point_ is that I don't want to go out with my family and yours. It would just feel awkward. And my dad would never let me get out of this. Fucking sucks!"

"So you'll feel awkward because we fucked and our parents are friends?"

"Exactly," responded Sakura throwing her hands in the air.

"You do know that by acting all weird around me you just insinuated that you would actually like to hang out, right?"

"No, I didn't. I wanted my dad to see how I don't want to be around you."

"You are stupid as a nut then," he snorted. Amazing plan indeed.

"And you are an ugly asshole," she retorted back, leaning close to him and glaring.

Suddenly, Sakura realized not only that both of them know that's a fucking lie – _amazing insult Sakura_ _clap clap_ \- , but their faces are a few inches apart. For a second she froze and all she could do was stare into his deep, dark eyes. He licked his lips, and Sakura's eyes flew to his mouth.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the front door.

"Hey, the fuck? Let go of me, cunt!" she yelled because there was music on the background now.

Sasuke stopped abruptly and turned around just in time for Sakura to bump into his chest. _Would I stop bumping into him?_ He rolled his eyes at her. "Do you really like being here?" he asked eyeing the large ball room.

"Well no, but-"

"Then let's get the hell out of here. I'm sick of this shit music," he talked over her and continued to drag her along to the parking lot.

When they got in front of a black luxurious Mercedes, he opened the door for her and waited. "Are you getting in or what?" he asked annoyed when she just stared at him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked back, and eyed him suspiciously.

"To the woods to murder you," he responded sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank God," Sakura gave him a sweet smile, "I'm in," she added while stepping in the car. Sasuke chuckled as he rounded the car to get in the car too.

As soon as he started the engine and left, Sakura glanced at him. "Okay, for real now. I'm totally in. This night is already fucked up as it is," she huffed, "But can I at least know where you're taking me? And didn't you drink alcohol?"

"You talk so damn much. I think I'll just get you something to drink because it seems like you talk less when you're drunk." It was dark outside and in the car too, but Sakura saw that smirk on his face.

"You don't know how wrong you are," she snickered. Sasuke only threw her a side-glance.

* * *

A twenty-five minutes ride and a full of sexual tension elevator later, Sakura found herself in Sasuke's penthouse. She vaguely remembers the large living room from two weeks before; vaguely being the key word because she was so drunk and horny, looking around the apartment was the last thing on her mind.

She discarded her heels at the entrance with a pleased sigh. _Damn feels good to get rid of these stupid heels._ Her eyes looked around while she stepped forward into the room. It was huge, with expensive wooden furniture and a full wall glass window. She immediately stepped closer to it. The view was breath taking. Sakura is used with expensive homes and nice views but she couldn't compare it to anything she saw before.

"You like the view?" she heard Sasuke talk behind her. His muscular body glued to her from behind, an arm circling around her with a glass of wine.

She gladly took the glass and sipped from it, before leaning backwards into his body. She forgot how good that felt. If she thinks about it, Sakura isn't sure she even felt like this last time. She was too intoxicated to take notice of small things. Then, she just wanted him inside her as fast as possible. Now, she felt almost relaxed.

"It's amazing. You bought the best place in town, hm?" she responded. She was ready to take another sip from the glass when Sasuke took it from her. "Hey, I was drinking that," she complained.

Sasuke placed the glass on the floor, far enough so they won't stumble upon it and chuckled in her ear. The action made Sakura's whole body shiver. "If you like the view so much, might as well remember our reflection when I fuck you."

Sakura gulped. She said she won't do anything stupid. She won't have sex with him again. She won't… _ughhhh, fuck it!_ She bent her head backwards on his chest and smiled to herself. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked as seductively as she managed without fainting from all the heat rising between her legs.

His lips found her neck the next second and she left a trembling breath out her mouth. Large hands touched her legs then came up slowly and teasingly, until they reached the bottom of her tight dress. They continued their way over it until they reached the zipper. Just as he was about to grab it, Sakura turned around.

Sasuke looked taken aback from her sudden move and gave her a half annoying half questioning gaze. She didn't say anything, just grabbed his shirt from the collar and with a swift move, she ripped all the buttons open, all while looking him right into the eyes. He grinned at her. "That's expensive."

Sakura shrugged and pushed the cloth over his shoulders and off him. "I really don't give a fuck."

Sasuke's face contorted into a fierce one and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He pushed her into the strong and resistant wide window, making her breath stop in her throat. His hands grabbed the zipper and took it down in one motion, dragging the black material along with it; it landed at Sakura's feet and she stepped out of it before Sasuke pushed it away with his foot. She gave him an amused look to which he responded with a smirk. Oh if her mother knew.

She didn't waste another moment before she grabbed his belt and worked as fast as she could to get rid of those pants already. When she did, his shaft was already hard and pulsating into her hand. He groaned in the back of his throat when her hand moved up and down his length.

His hands were everywhere on her body, electrocuting every nerve he crossed over. His body crashed into her. Sasuke took both of her hands and placed them over her head. She didn't have time to say a word; their lips clashed into a heated kiss. When their mouths parted in need of air, he attacked her neck and chest, biting and licking everything in his way. The pinkete's hands escaped his strong grasp and went straight into his raven locks, pulling at it with every moan she breathed.

When one of his hands found the wetness between her legs, she thrown her head back, hitting it into the wide window but neither of them seemed to notice. His fingers did magic, rubbing on her sensitive spots and inserting fingers in her all the while making her go mad.

Everything felt so good. Sakura couldn't even remember why she kept saying on her mind she won't have sex with him again. What a stupid thing to think, when Sasuke could take her to another dimension anytime.

A ball of pleasure built inside her belly, going down between her legs and she moaned louder. Her legs started to shake between her when suddenly Sasuke's hand was gone along with the amazing sensation she felt. She moved her eyes to him, glaring. "Fuck you!"

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke grabbed her by her hips and turned her around. She leaned over her, his hard cock rubbing against her womanhood. She sucked in a breath. "Na-uh Sakura, you'll have to wait a bit for _that_ after acting like a psycho bitch all night." She kissed her cheek from behind and trailed hot, wet lines down her throat and then her back. Sakura felt one of his hands placed on her back before he _ordered_ to her, "Bend."

His voice was so sexy and his body so powerful against hers that she couldn't help but do as she was told. She placed her palms on the glass and bent forward until Sasuke had a good angle to enter her. With both his hand on her hips, he placed a soft kiss on her back before she slammed into her. Sakura arched her back and her eyes went shut as a silent cry left her mouth. "Fuck, Sasuke."

"Shhh," he murmured against her skin, pulling out of her and pushing in again, more gentle this time. He continued at a slow pace until she felt Sakura's hips move, begging him to go faster. Soon, the room was filled with moans, groans and a few curses from both of them from time to time.

Not long after Sasuke picked up the pace, she felt it again; that pleasure building up from all the corners of her body and she arched her back into his chest, a hand going up to cup the base of Sasuke's neck. Her fingers linked into his raven locks, pulling hard and making Sasuke curse under his breath.

Sasuke's large hand grabbed her by the neck, pulling her into his body more –if that was even possible-. His other hand played with her mounds. Sakura was sure she will explode any second. Everything was so much hotter than she remembered from the last time they met. They were eager and hungry for for sex. Now it didn't felt like complete lust. No. It felt like they needed each other to feel this way. They wanted each other. When his hand lifted up to her jaw, and he traced her lower lip with his thumb, she bit it; right after, she took it into her mouth to roll her wet tongue over it and suck on it.

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. She could be so surprising and hot with every little thing she does. He made him want to go fucking wild.

It hurt, when Sasuke's hand met her ass in a fiercely slap. But surprisingly, it was such a turn-on that she exploded just then, with him whispering her name against her skin; pleasure spreading between her thighs and making her whole body tremble in Sasuke's arms. He pumped into her harder and Sasuke thought right then that her scream was the best melody his ears ever heard.

Sasuke found his release soon after her, and they collapsed on the ground together in a mess of raged breaths and sweaty skin. Sakura rested her head on his chest, his heart beating wild into her ears.

"I think I'll just sleep on the floor, it's cold and perfect," she managed to whisper with a smile on her lips.

Sasuke moved his head to look at her, his dark, lusty eyes penetrating her soul. "It's going to be a while until I'll let you sleep," he said grinning.

Sakura didn't respond, but he saw her smile spreading wild on her face. _Just once? Just this time? Hm, I don't think I remember saying such thing._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Yassss done, lemoooons, huh. I really really hope you enjoyed this chapter. No matter what you think, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Reviews might make me update faster. I have a lot in plan for this. *wink***

 **Until next time, -which I hope won't be after such a long time again heh-**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I must say, writer's block SUCKS. I wrote and then rewrote this chapter a thousand times before I decided to leave it how it is. After all those reviews I was sooo nervous to not disappoint you with this chapter and I really hope I won't.**

 **I know it's been a while (a very long while) but I'm back with this chapter and hopefully I will update earlier this time. Pray to God I'll keep my word.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review, favorite the story and followed it. I sooo love you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just once, or not**

 **Last time:**

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. She could be so surprising and hot with every little thing she does. He made him want to go fucking wild.

It hurt, when Sasuke's hand met her ass in a fiercely slap. But surprisingly, it was such a turn-on that she exploded just then, with him whispering her name against her skin; pleasure spreading between her thighs and making her whole body tremble in Sasuke's arms. He pumped into her harder and Sasuke thought right then that her scream was the best melody his ears ever heard.

Sasuke found his release soon after her, and they collapsed on the ground together in a mess of raged breaths and sweaty skin. Sakura rested her head on his chest, his heart beating wild into her ears.

"I think I'll just sleep on the floor, it's cold and perfect," she managed to whisper with a smile on her lips.

Sasuke moved his head to look at her, his dark, lusty eyes penetrating her soul. "It's going to be a while until I'll let you sleep," he said grinning.

Sakura didn't respond, but he saw her smile spreading wild on her face. _Just once? Just this time? Hm, I don't think I remember saying such thing._

* * *

Chapter 4

"So nothing since then?" Ino asked, before stabbing a small carrot with her fork and pushed it inside her mouth, careful not to ruin her lipstick.

Sakura threw a glance at the salad placed in front of her friend and frowned. Not even a bit of meat or at least some kind of cheese, only vegetables. _Disgusting_.

"Are you on a diet?" Ignoring Ino's question and glancing at her very delicious spicy chicken with garlic sauce, she shrugged her shoulders and took another bite. Fast metabolism; a blessing from the Gods.

"I feel like I'm getting fat," she answered with a half full mouth, "I need my abs on fleek." The blonde tapped her flat stomach and pushed her salad aside. "We weren't talking about this green shit right here though."

Sakura pushed a wild strand of hair out of her face and shrugged again. "I don't mind," she started before sipping from her glass of water, "and I don't care."

Ino gave her a skeptical look. "Okay bitch, you know I don't like you keeping things from me so I swear I would cut your residency notes you made in the last year in little pieces if you don't stop with this bullshit act."

"You are a horrible person Ino, a horri-"

"Yeah whatever, now spit it out."

"What the hell do you want me to say? It's been almost three weeks since the party so I guess he found some other girl. Who cares, anyway? I have my residency exam in a few months. I don't have time for this." She stabbed her last piece of meat rather hard, slipped it through some sauce and pushed in into her mouth with a moan. "This was delicious," she said pushing the plate away just as a waiter came at the table.

"Did you enjoy your food?" he asked politely, carefully placing the empty plates on his left hands.

"Excellent as always," answered Sakura with a smile. "One day I'll kidnap your chef and keep him hostage in my house to cook for me."

Sakura and the waiter let out a laugh while Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend. The pinkette found amazing dick and now he ghosted her. No man is safe around her, especially in her house.

"I'll let him know that you liked the food," the mid-forties man said after another giggle, "Can I bring you ladies something else?"

"You can bring our bill, card please," Ino answered this time.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

As soon as the waiter left, Ino took her wallet out from her red designer purse and hold a hand up Sakura. "My treat this time. Anyway Sak, we can always find that idiot and-"

"I don't wanna hear it, bitch. I told you I don't care and the waiter is coming back so shut up with your murder plans."

* * *

"I have to strongly disagree with you, dad," she snapped back in the phone, feeling a headache making its appearance.

"Don't be rude to your father, young lady." Sakura rolled her eyes. Her stupid family made her rude. "Our family was always present at such events."

"By our family you mean you and mom! I have no interest in buying overly expensive paintings, _thank you_!"

She had just got home from her lunch with Ino when her dad called her with the idiotic request that, guess what, was more of a 'you-must'. _Lucky to be born in a wealthy family, my ass._

"We can't make it. So as a respect for the young artists that will donate money to charity, like we do, you should be there to help out by buying something."

Oh yeah, she would like to buy something; like a big hammer to slam it in her head. Why can't they just buy something online or some shit? Do they really have to be assholes and make her go to some artistic event that she totally hates after she met a very big artistic _asshole_ named Sai?

Hell no! There is no fucking way she would do such thing. She will never take the risk to meet her ex there. No fucking way! She won't do it!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed to herself, after she entered the big hall of the museum that served as an exposition for the night. She swiftly took a glass of champagne from a waiter's trail and tried to stop herself from gulping it all down her throat.

The whole place was full of rich people, everyone dressed like they came to show how much money they own and looking around like they give a shit about art. Ha! Those assholes couldn't even recognize Mona Lisa if it was in front of their eyes.

When she got tired of pacing around trying her best to not bore herself to death, she found some seats placed in front of a big wall with painting. As she sat down, happy to give her feet a rest, she took an unimpressed glance at the wall. _Wait a second.. this style.._

"Admiring my art, cherry pie?"

 _Oh hell no!_

There was only one person who ever called her that hideous nickname and also only one person who would have such a psychopath-awakening-inside-her-body voice.

" _Sai,_ " she spat between gritting teeth, her head turning to look up at the asshole, the killer intent present in her emerald orbs.

"I don't remember you being a fan of art, but I guess you missed me so much, you had to make this sacrifice," he smiled at her with that cretin face expression of his and Sakura was _this_ close to shove one of his painting up his ass.

"Oh yes Sai, I miss you just as much as I miss your small dick," she glared at him, already on her feet and ready to go as far as possible from the imbecile.

"Now, now, cherry pie," he sweetly purred, grabbing her hand and making her stop in her tracks. "This is not how you should treat-"

"A two-faced, short-dicked, cheater asshole?" Sakura continued, trying to escape his grasp.

 _If this fucker doesn't let me go, he'll leave this place in pieces with a fucking ambulance._

"That hurt," he responded with a fake pout, making the pinkette's glare intensify.

"Oh this is nothing to what I would like to do to you."

"Really now?" he took a step closer to her, his stupid height shadowing her small frame –even with high heels- and touched his lips to her ear. "I would love to see this kinky side of you, my dear-"

Just as Sakura was about to shut that motherfucker down with her foot, uninterested of the scene she would make, a familiar hand landed on her back.

"You might want to give her some space."

Sakura looked at Sai, who took a step back to look at the new arrived, then at the person who talked behind her and her breath caught in her throat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm, some fuck friend of yours? Because, we both know you can't keep a boyfriend happy for too long huh."

"Excuse me?" It was her turn to step forward, her fists clenched at her sides, ready to punch the shit out of him. "Care to say that again, you dipshit?" she whispered-yelled at him.

 _I will throw this idiot straight to hell myself if I nee-_

"Actually," Sasuke started, placing a hand between the ex-couple and one on Sakura's upper back, "she makes me quite happy. The problem is you." His voice was calm but strong, his touch sending chills down her spine but.. _What the hell is this idiot talking about?_

"Really?" Sai asked curiously, "maybe she's been practicing. We could have a threeso-"

"Listen here creep, stay away from her or I'll make sure you won't be able to paint ever again," he threatened, his tone cold as ice and eyes narrowed dangerously.

He didn't wait for an answer, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her away from a stunned but curious Sai.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked fuming, as soon as they stopped in another room.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and smirked. "You're welcome"

She glared, punching his chest as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch, rolled his dark orbs and gently pushed her hand down. "Act like a lady, not a fucking beast."

"Why youuu.. How dare you come out of nowhere and think you are some fucking hero? I didn't need your help, okay? I can handle that piece of shit."

Black thin brows arched, his expression serious now. "You were visibly shaking and almost making an idiot out of yourself in front of many important people,"

"I was not!" she huffed, hands coming up to cross under her chest. Sasuke's eyes drew to her assets before going back to her face.

"You were. Accept it and shut up," he looked her up and down and leaned his body into the wall. She looked so damn good. He wanted to take her right there in front of everyone.

"Excuse me, I can see you ogling like a pervert, you know?" she complained, her rosy cheeks moving to her left, curly strands of pink flowing over her face. She was gorgeous. _Fuck._

"You're mad I ghosted you," he claimed out of nowhere.

"Wha- no! I don't care about you and your dick," she pushed her cheeks out like a child and Sasuke chuckled.

"I was on a business trip."

"I didn't ask."

"But you wanted to."

"No, I didn't."

" _Sakura_ , you don't have to hide things from me."

"I can do whatever I want, _Sasuke._ "

"Then fuck me," he pushed himself off the wall, getting so close to Sakura that she couldn't breathe right.

"W-what? Are you insane?" She looked around panicked that someone might have heard them. "Shut your mouth."

"You want me," he whispered with a smirk on his face, loving how she reacts to him.

"I like the sex with you. I just want you for that."

Sasuke's brows went up then his grin grew. "Good, then let's make a deal."

"A deal? We are not business partners," she gave him a weird glance.

"I like fucking you. You like fucking me. I don't have time for relationships and since you said you don't want more from me either.. it's a deal."

Sakura looked incredulously at him. At the expectant glance he gave her, she sighed defeated. "Sounds good to me, _but-"_

"But?"

She raised a perfect manicured finger. "Deals have rules and also deal-breakers."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused, "Thought you didn't like all these business things."

"I don't, but dad made sure to push things in my head without my consent sometimes. So, we'll talk about everything tomorrow evening at my place. I'll send you my address."

Sasuke snorted at her business-like tone. "I can't tomorrow."

"Too bad," she smiled playfully. "Might find someone else then." Sasuke narrowed his dark orbs. "Oh well, later Sasuke. I have a painting to buy then get the hell out of this hell hole." She winked over her naked shoulder and moved her hips seductively before disappearing after a corner.

Sasuke remained stoned in placed, still looking towards the place she was a moment before. _What the hell is with this woman?_

* * *

The next day in the evening, Sakura had just pulled a white crop top over her head when there was a knock on the door. She smiled to herself, taking her time from her room to the door. When she opened it, there he was. Dressed in a pair of fitting jeans and a simple shirt, he leaned in her door frame giving her his Uchiha renowned smirk.

"Thought you couldn't make it, huh," she countered with her own grin.

He pushed his body past her, dragging the door after him and pushed her against it as soon as it closed. His raven bangs fell on his face as he tilted his head to his side, a naughty glance into his dark orbs. He placed a hand near her head and grinned. "Even so, you still waited for me."

"Cocky as usual, I see," she said with a roll of her eyes. Sakura placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Stay back with your naughty hands, you have a contract to sign."

He watched her go further into the living room and he followed her after a moment. _Contract?_

As he sat down near her on the couch he gave her a questioning gaze.

"Want something to drink?"

"Ah yeah, a glass of what the fuck are you talking about." He side-glanced at the papers on the coffee table. "You are really nuts."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged her shoulders then took the papers she prepared and threw them in his hands.

" _Fuck friends contract_?"

"Mhm..", she hummed.

"This is ridiculous." He looked at her for any visible injury at the head. Nope, it seems she's just _special_ like that.

"Come on business guy, this is your thing right?"

He rolled his eyes and began reading the stupid contract. "No feelings, cool, fair enough. Sex at least a few times per month," he glanced at her. " _At least_ a few times. Each one has to be understanding," he nodded. "Both sides are allowed to have sex with somebody else as long as the we are the first option, always?" He glared at her. "Hell no."

"Excuse me? You don't want to fuck other girls?" she questioned.

"This isn't about me. It's about you."

"Ha!" she faked laughed at him, "So you are allowed to do it with whomever but I don't?"

"Duh! You're a woman."

"And you're a sexist asshole."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

He snatched the pen from Sakura's hand, ignoring her glare, and signed the paper with a fast movement. When he finished, he threw them on the table and turned around to look at Sakura.

"You didn't even finish-"

"I really don't give a fuck," he interrupted her, grabbing the hem on her crop top and pulling on it until their faces were inches apart. "I'm sick of paper," he whispered.

Just as their lips were about touch, Sakura's phone started to ring. She pulled her head away, leaning over the coffee table to look at the screen. An exasperated sigh left her mouth. "It's my father, I have to take this."

"No you don't," he contradicted her, pulling on her arm until she fell on his lap. Unfortunately, her finger already touched the screen on the answer button.

"Dad," she greeted, throwing daggers with her eyes at Sasuke who started to kiss her neck.

"What? Mmh.. I'm fine, had something stuck in my throat. No, I'm fine, I'm fine." She pulled on Sasuke's hair until his face came up from her neck and in front of her vision. Her eyes gleamed dangerously and the corner of her mouth twitched. He grinned in response.

"Tonight? But that's like in one hour and a hal- I can't-.. Fine! Bye!" she threw her phone over her shoulder on the other corner of the couch and growled, hitting her head in Sasuke's chest.

"What was that about?" he asked tilting his head to have a better look at the mess of pink locks.

"Diner tonight," she murmured with her head still buried in Sasuke's shirt.

Dark orbs rolled, "Don't go," he ordered.

"Can't. And you can't either."

"What?"

She raised her head to look at his confused expression. "Family diner with my family.. and yours," she muttered.

It was Sasuke's time to throw his head back and growl. "Fuck this." After a moment of silence, he looked at her under his lashes and smirked. "Do you think we have time for a round though?"

"No, you sex addict! Move yours ass!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: You liked it or not, reviews are always ALWAYS well welcomed. So please take your time and leave a few words with your opinion on the chapter.**

 **Much love.**

 **Xoxo, Adenna.**


End file.
